


Acutes & Strays

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [6]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Pre-JAQ, Reflection, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: The boys go to dinner and Q does some reflection on what he learns





	Acutes & Strays

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I don’t think your cats like me.” / “They’re possessive.” / “That’s too bad. They’ll just have to get used to me. I’m possessive too.”

Q’s POV

His familiar is bristling. The sort of bristling that comes when she’s worried about his safety.

“It’s going to be fine,” he tries reassuring her, running his nose along the top of her head.

 _It’s not, they’re idiotic elementals who need a master,_ she grumbles, _you shouldn’t keep idiots who can’t be good familiars._  

“Go home love, I’ll be home a bit later.” He sends affection through their link, sharing a bit of his magic to give her a boost since she was using her shimmer and shadow walking abilities that generally tires her out after a bit.

Sighing dramatically, she headbutts his jaw, _Stay safe._

“Always dear-heart.” He agrees, setting her on his desk and watching as she jumps, vanishing from here and probably returning home.

He shuts everything down after glancing at the clock, “Matthew, you’ve got the floor until R gets in.”

“Got it Overlord!” his third declares with a mock salute.

He heads to his office, grabbing his coat and computer case to shove his laptop in. Why is he going to dinner with the pair? He’s certain that nothing will happen between them. Although he definitely needs to find out what Seren told them.

Taking a deep breath, he squares his shoulders and straightens his back, exiting his office and joining the two elementals standing cat-corner to the door.

“Ready,” he tells them as he stops beside them.

“Alec’s driving,” James declares with a grin.

That sounds almost ominous.

“Lead the way,” he motions to the door, adjusting his bag. He can always shadow walk if his safety becomes an issue.

They end up at a hole-in-the-wall diner. It’s not somewhere he can see James preferring, so it must be Alec’s choice. Although, if he is being honest, he has to admit he doesn’t know much about them on a personal level, just what’s in their files from various missions. He avoids personal information wherever he can because he wants them and is smart enough to recognize that isn’t happening. At least he didn’t think it was going to happen, at this moment he can’t say one way or another.

“Why’d you invite me to dinner?” He queries, glancing between the pair.

Their eyes fleeting meet before turning to him.

“Your familiar —what’s her name?—made us realize something we’ve discussed in the past and thought impossible isn’t,” James answers, blue eyes studying him closely.

“Seren,” he replies as he mulls over that response. Apparently there has been a case of mutual pining going on. Does he want them to act on it? Does he want to act on it? It’s almost instinctual, the urge to connect with their elemental nature the same way he does with his familiar.

“Are you alright with this?” Alec ask, motioning between the three of them.

He waits until they have order their drinks and the waiter is out of earshot to answer that question. “Mostly.”

That gets him matched looks of curiosity.

“I’ve avoided paying attention to the two of you on a personal level. Self preservation,” his head tips slightly to the side as he shrugs. “Some things are instinctive. Those traits work better with cats than people.”

The two agents glance at each other. He’d wager sharing a quick conversation that he can’t pick up on because it’s unique to them.

“How about we get to know each other?” James suggests, resting his arms on the table crossed over each other as he leans forward.

He doesn’t understand why they would want to. Unless, of course, they have their own instincts they ignore. It’s probably not a good idea in the long run.

“Okay,” wait, what? That’s not what he was just thinking!

James’ eyes crinkle as a wide smile spreads across his face. It’s not one of the many false smiles he’s seen so many times when prowling around Six. Nor is it like the smiles given to a mark. It’s warm, maybe even affectionate. Definitely something for him to think about.

Alec’s expression is much more subtle in its changes. The green of his eyes softens, the corners of his lips twitching upwards somewhere between a satisfied smile and a smirk. It’s a quiet sort of satisfaction, of knowing.

When the waiter returns with their drinks, he realizes how long the three of them have been silent. “Thanks,” he mutters, fingers curling around the menu. He has no idea what he wants to get. He’s been too distracted to actually read it.

“The chicken fingers and chips are good here.” Alec suggests softly, almost too quiet for him to hear in the diner.

He likes chicken, so that works.

After they order, he goes back to musing. He said okay to getting to know each other.

“Second thoughts?” James asks, worry flashing through blue eyes.

“No,” he denies, shaking his head, and his bangs falling over his glasses.

“Good,” the pair of spies declare.

How does one start a conversation about getting to know each other as more than coworkers? Hell, how do people become friends? He’s mostly a loner, the majority of his friends being on the web, rather than people he can see in person.

“I like cooking,” the blue eyed spy announces.

He blinks, focus narrowing in on James. That was rather random. Wait, a fact about him that’s not work related. Got it, get to know each other detail. “I don’t cook. Seren grumbles she has no idea how I stay alive when I don’t eat enough in her opinion.”

“I agree with the cat,” Alec mutters, frowning at his drink.

“Seren occasionally nudges minions to bring me food, I probably should discourage that behavior but,” he shrugs, appreciating his familiar’s affection.

His dinner partners glance at each other before bursting out laughing.

“She’s bossy enough I believe it,” James remarks with a snicker.

He shrugs, that’s an accurate description of her, she’s a great familiar and his oldest friend.

“I don’t cook, it’s too much fun watching him,” Alec remarks, waving a hand at his partner.

The waiter brings their meals over, setting their plates in front of them and asking if they need anything else.

He hasn’t even touched his drink yet, he shakes his head, while his companions answer aloud with negatives.

“What instinct are you ignoring?” James asks when they’re half way done with their meal.

“You’re both elementals more than human,” he replies, not answering directly.

They’re smart men, and they’ve met his familiar, they should be able to figure it out. It’s something he noticed as a kid, and something he locked away for the most part when he realized how dangerous it could be. Instead, he poured all his excess energy into his bond with Seren. Which might be why she’s smarter than most familiars and able to pull off magic on her own, unlike most who can only use magic that their bonded gives them.

He glances down as they share another long look.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Alec remarks, sitting back as his fingers curl around the bottom of his glass. “Medical’s been on both our cases for years.”

His head jerks up as he stares at the green eyed spy. He must have misheard. There is no way in hell he heard that correctly. He must be mistaken.

“That’s true,” James practically purrs, “They have tried matching us up with mages in the past. Particularly that pair of idiot handlers. They didn’t last long.”

Nodding slowly, he recalls the fact they’ve both gone through more handlers in one year than most do in their careers. He even knows the records for most of those handlers.

“Why has medical wanted you matched up?” Since he has avoided learning anything personal about them, he doesn’t know which end of the elemental spectrum they are on. It’s possible that they’re on the acute end which generally requires a bond to keep from losing control. He finds it difficult to believe however, they’re both known for having excellent control.

Interestingly enough, James’ skin turns lightly blue.

Blue? That’s rather confusing. Isn’t his elemental nature towards nature?

“We’re both acutes. Generally we channel back and forth, that does the trick for the most part. I explode things, he grows things, it works out.” Alec states softly.

“I like fire too, just not around plants so much,” James mutters, shrugging.

Slowly setting his fork down, he blurts, “You’re acutes.” He doesn’t know how to take that.  

“Yes,” they chime together.

That explains a _hell_ of a lot.

“Finish eating Q, we don’t need to annoy your familiar further by returning you home without making sure you ate enough,” James suggests as his skin returns to normal.

Chuckling, he replies, “Seren will be pleased I ate, even if she’s not going to be pleased by the company. She currently believes the two of you are on the slow side,” shrugging on his last word.

Picking his fork back up, he goes back to eating his dinner. There is a lot to reflect on.

Acutes are rare. Exceptionally rare among the human forms. Most who are elementally inclined or part elemental are on the other end of the spectrum, they’re minors or moderates. They have a touch of power, enough for small tricks or immunities. Majors are uncommon, they almost always have a bond either with a familiar or with a mage, sometimes with each other. So the fact they are both acutes and neither bonded is hard for him to wrap his mind around.

They’re the elemental version of him: extremely high power and energy, gifted in ways regular humans have a difficult time understanding. Finding a proper bond is damned near instinctive as a way to drain off excess energy.

He’s not going to be able to process this all at once. How did he miss this in their files? They’re probably in the medical files rather than the ability files, and he only didn’t go through those.

“I need to reflect,” he remarks absently, still turning the data over in his mind.

“We figured as much since you have been quiet,” James replies, his tone catching his attention.

His eyes flicker between the pair as he focuses on them rather than his mind. There is hesitation in blue eyes, wariness in green. Both are watching him, as if waiting for his opinion and expecting it to be bad, for him to decide he doesn’t wish to get to know them.

There’s times he’s an idiot for being a genius.

“It’s fine, if I was an elemental I’d be an acute, so I get it. It’s just...” he shrugs, not sure how to explain it. It’s the rarity and the fact they’re both acutes without bonds that he’s processing. Except maybe they have a partial bond with each other. It wouldn’t be enough to keep them from overloading, but perhaps enough to keep them from going mad.

He catches the quick conversation they have in looks.

“Thank you for dinner,” he shifts the topic, “I’ve enjoyed it. We should do it again.”

Alec snorts, shaking his head slightly.

“Well, I can say I didn’t enjoy it if you’d prefer?” He queries with a grin. “Lots of food for thought.”

“Maybe next time I can make dinner?” James offers, going completely still as he waits for an answer.

“Sounds good,” he agrees with a nod.

That seems to break the tension in the air. Both elementals relax.

They spend a few minutes chatting about nothing really, finishing their drinks, before leaving the diner.

He’s not surprised when he discovers they know where he lives despite the fact that’s supposed to be off the records. Of course, with what he’s learned today about the fact they apparently wanted him as well, and he’s still having a hard time believing it, they probably know way more about him than he does them.

“Come on up, I might as well introduce you properly to Seren and the cats.” He suggests when they come to a stop in front of his place.

They glance between him and each other before agreeing.

James parks, as he’s the one now driving, and the three of them get out of the car.

He absently nods at the neighbor who greets them as they head upstairs.

“You use the stairs?” Alec queries as he pushes open the door to the staircase.

Hesitating, he realizes that they might prefer the lift. “Mostly. I don’t like enclosed spaces.” He replies, glancing towards lift’s door.

“The stairs are fine,” James reassures him.

The green eyed spy doesn’t comment, simply takes a few steps up and turns to glance at him, smirking playfully.

A few minutes later, the three of them are at the door to his flat. He discretely runs his hand over the scanner and uses the key to unlock the door.

 _You’re home!_ Seren exclaims happily, launching herself at him only to hiss when she lands on his shoulders and spots the elementals behind him. _Why are they here?_

“Seren, Alec and James,” he motions between each. “Come in.”

She grumbles, rubbing against his head while still glaring at the spies. _You brought the idiots home._

“Yes dear-heart, I brought Alec and James home to actually meet you.” He replies with a chuckle, setting his computer bag down.

 _Tch. As long as they know who the familiar of this house is,_ she grouses. _Have you eaten?_

“Yes, we had dinner before coming home,” he answers as he heads to the kitchen to set up the cats’ bowls. Almost as soon as he has the food for the regular cats set back on the floor, both of the furballs appear.

He chuckles when his fluffy dark brown and gold, almost black cat skirts around the elementals growling and hissing and watching them closely.

A moment later his sleek silvery white cat jumps off the fridge, glancing at the pair before heading to the food dish.

“The white-silver cat is Coeurl, the black tortoise shell is Catoblepas,” he tells his guests, twirling his finger through the air, and snickering when they jump as the door shuts on its own.

“So you have a cat familiar and two cats?” James queries as he glances between the furballs.

“I’ve had Seren since I was seven. She’s brought me several strays over the years, most of which I helped get healthy and then found homes for.” He answers as he sets to making tea. “Would you like tea or coffee?”

“Please,” Alec agrees, stepping a bit closer and stopping when all three cats hiss at him. “I don’t think your cats like me.”

Chuckling, he pets Seren, answering, “They’re possessive. Besides, she doesn’t like you, thus they don’t like you.”

His familiar nods, glaring at the elementals.

“That’s too bad.” The green eyed elemental hums, stepping closer even though they’re still hissing. “They’ll just have to get used to me. I’m possessive too.”

James snickers, “That’s true, he’s the more possessive one of our pair.”

 _Calm down love, I’m not replacing you,_ he informs Seren. _You’re still my familiar and oldest friend._

“So why’d you keep this pair?” The blue eyed elemental asks, studying the normal cats.

“Seren gets lonely when I’m not home a lot,” he replies as he pulls cups down.

“Do you have a habit of keeping strays?” Alec queries a moment later.

 _You’re here, aren’t you?_ His familiar hisses.

Both elementals glance at her, apparently hearing her this time.

James’ in low laughter makes him smile.

Maybe things can work out if they take it easy and slowly. It’s definitely going to be an adjustment for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
